Bandito
}} |modelname = bandito |handlingname = BANDITO |textlabelname = BANDITO }} The Bandito is in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Bandito is designed as a single occupant sand rail with a relatively simple construction. The Bandito's body and chassis consists of formed and welded metal tubing. Its driver compartment, engine and other mechanical components are exposed; lights and windscreen are also added. Being stripped down to the bare essentials, the Bandito also lacks a radio. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The performance of the Bandito is comparable, but not equal, to that of a BF Injection, a similar dune buggy, as the Bandito is too an off-road-focused rear-engined rear-wheel-drive dune buggy. Its soft suspensions and off-road tires allow the vehicle to traverse rough terrain and sand with no problem, and its speed is considerably above average. On the bad side, the Bandito is extremely rear heavy, and under acceleration, the front tires struggle to gain grip, and thus become extremely unresponsive. It also cannot sustain much damage and will catch on fire in about 3 full-speed smashes to a wall. The vehicle is also bottom-heavy and wider at the bottom, reducing the risk of the vehicle resting on its top. The Bandito is powered by a carburetored single cam V4, coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in a rear engine, rear wheel drive layout. The engine is shared with that of the FCR-900, which often makes little sense, as the FCR-900 is a sports bike. Overall, the Bandito's understeer and lack of a second seat make it less desirable to other off-road vehicles, such as the comparable BF Injection dune buggy. GTA San Andreas Overview Carburetored V4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Interdiction - In Las Brujas, Carl has to choose between a Bandito, a Quad or a Sanchez to climb the hill and protect the helicopter. *High Noon - A Bandito is given to Carl after the cutscene where Pulaski flees in his white Buffalo in Las Brujas. *Race Tournaments - In Bandito County, Carl and the other racers must drive Banditoes through Shady Creeks and Back o Beyond. Notable Owners *Helena Wankstein Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in front of Helena Wankstein's home in Flint Range, Flint County if you date her. *Found at a beach west of the San Fierro City Hall in San Fierro. *May be used in the mission Interdiction for Mike Toreno *Used in the chase to kill Eddie Pulaski during High Noon. *Used in one of the San Fierro Street Races, namely "Bandito Country". *Importable from the Exports and Imports dock at Easter Basin, San Fierro every Tuesday after completing half of the second export list. Cost: $12,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *''Bandito'' is Italian for "Bandit". *During the San Fierro Street Race "Bandito Country", the Bandito driven by Carl actually has a radio equipped; even though it is not present visually. This may be the only Bandito in the game to ever have a radio equipped. *The Bandito looks like the cars from the Smuggler's Run series developed by Angel Studios (now known as Rockstar San Diego). *If the player activates the health cheat while driving a Bandito, the belt wheel on the engine will become perpendicular with its normal rotation position. This will also occur of the player drives the vehicle into a Pay 'n' Spray. *There are no steering arms attached to the front wheels of the buggy, which in theory means that it is impossible for the Bandito to steer. This logic is, however, ignored in-game. See Also *Dune Buggy - GTA V equivalent. Navigation }} es:Bandito pt:Bandito ru:Bandito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles